


6:10 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl smiled as she struck and kicked a creature repeatedly before she recalled her father preparing the usual sermon within their kitchen.





	6:10 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl smiled as she struck and kicked a creature repeatedly before she recalled her father preparing the usual sermon within their kitchen instead of protecting her.

THE END


End file.
